


Twelve Dancing Princesses

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [98]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, For National Princess Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy is helping Daisy get ready for her first ballet recital and Daisy has some Important Questions™.





	Twelve Dancing Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> For National Princess Week: National Princess Week – April 22-28, 2018 (Always Last Full Week)

“Aunt Roxy,” Daisy turned to look up at her aunt. “Are you a princess?”

“Why do you ask that, sweetling?” Roxy asked, “Face front,” she commanded, holding tightly onto the braids she had been working into the girl’s hair.

Daisy shrugged. “You’re pretty,” she answered, “You go on adventures, and you have an animal sidekick.”

Roxy laughed as she finished tying off the last braid and began to tie them up in a bun. “Those are very good reasons,” she admitted, “But no, I’m not a princess.”

“Oh,” Roxy could hear the pout in her voice.

“Aunt Tilde is though.”

“Really?” Daisy gasped, turning to face Roxy when she finished the bun.

“Really,” Roxy agreed. “She’s the princess of Sweden. But we have to go now, or we’ll be late.”

“Okay,” Daisy sighed, “Is Aunt Tilde going to be there?”

“She is,” Roxy agreed, “She’s managed to get a couple of weeks off to spend with us.”

“Are you in love with Aunt Tilde?” Daisy asked as they got into the car.

“I think so,” Roxy said, used to such blunt questions from the girl. Her favorite so far had been when she’d asked what her fathers did when they were playing ‘grown-up’ games.

“You should get married.”

“We might,” Roxy agreed, “Ready to go?”

“Yep!” Daisy agreed. “Let’s go ballet!”

Roxy laughed, starting the car and heading to the theatre for Daisy’s very first ballet recital.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
